


A Good Day To Try Something

by FedUpWithSpoons (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay, I guess???, Its not thrown in you face, Like you can tell its gay but, M/M, Oneshot, This was suggested by a friendo and lord save me, but lowkey, can be considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FedUpWithSpoons
Summary: Jack and Gabe take a walk in the park.





	A Good Day To Try Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsed_pendulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsed_pendulum/gifts).



> It was supposed to a shitfic in the first place

Two young men walked down the narrow dirt path. It was a sunny day out and large trees provided shadows for the two. The green grass swayed in the breeze and small amounts of dust flew through the air. . . 

"...and then I was like, 'DIE DIE DIE!' and then shot them in the face. Heh... ended up getting play of the game."

"Wow, Gabriel. I never thought that you'd be the kind of guy to sit on a computer all day." Obvious sarcasm dripped from his voice, but a small smile was still plastered on his face. 

"Ha ha ha. Well, sorry Jack, but I'm not as active as you are; besides, I'm perfectly fine with my lifestyle at the moment."

The two teens' conversation continued as such as they continued walking.

 

"So, Jack... it's a nice day out."

The other hums in agreement and then lets out a surprised gasp as he is suddenly pinned to a nearby tree.

Jack blushes instantly, "Gabe?! What are you doing??"

Gabriel leans in closer to Jack, his face inches from the other's. "I just thought that maybe it would be a good day to... try something."

The blonde's face turned a deeper shade of red as many images and scenarios ran through his mind.

Gabe leans even closer to his face and then puts on a smile. All Jack does is stare at him wide eyed until his face and clothes are soaked with water.

Gabriel takes a couple steps back with hysterical laughter. "You should have see your face!" He continues to laugh as he wipes a fake tear from his eye.

Jack looks at him with disbelief and shock as he watches his friend attempt to regain his composure. "Where did you even get the water???"

He slowly lifts up a water gun and starts laughing again.

"What the hell, Gabriel."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you satisfied, Eclipse?


End file.
